Skipper Fidelis, Year One
by DrunkenTavern
Summary: Skipper's team is all but finished, and he needs to find a new one. What he doesn't know is that he's looking for all the right soldiers in all the wrong places. Requested by mary via DTSB .


Disclaimer: We do not own the Peguins of Madagascar.

**Skipper Fidelis – Year One**

Written by DrunkenRookie

As requested by mary, 5/16/12

Genre: Adventure

Rating: T

Characters: Skipper

Summary: Skipper's team is finished, and he needs to find a new one. What he doesn't know is that he's looking for all the right soldiers in all the wrong places.

* * *

_January 14th_

Skipper shivered as the cold wind wound its way through his pathetically thin coat as his Danish escorts grabbed him and hauled him down the steps of the plane, all but throwing him down on the tarmac. He showed no sign of discomfort on the outside, unwilling to give them even that satisfaction. He expected such treatment, given that he is now the most hated person in their country. His return to his own country was humiliating to say the least. He looked up to see a small welcoming committee gathered before him. He couldn't even look his commanding officer Buck Rockgut in the eye as he was practically dragged to him.

"We'll take over from here." said Rockgut as he signaled to two of his men to bring Skipper within their ranks. "Rest assured, we will deal with him immediately."

Skipper turned to see his Danish escorts give a curt salute to the American before turning and heading back to the plane. The two men holding Skipper brought him to a waiting car, a few moments before Rockgut himself entered the vehicle. Skipper didn't know why he stayed silent, but what perplexed him more was that Rockgut was silent. The highly decorated commando stared blankly out the window, as if Skipper wasn't even there.

It was only until they had arrived at base camp and were secure in his office that he finally spoke to – or rather – yelled at Skipper.

"What the hell happened, soldier?" roared Rockgut, slamming his desk in fury. "I thought I left you in charge?"

"You did sir." said Skipper, stifling a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature.

"I did, didn't I?" snorted the commando as he sat down on the large chair behind his desk. "Have a seat soldier."

"Sir, it's alright. I can -"

"I said _sit_, soldier." said Rockgut, more forcefully this time.

Skipper gulped and sat down, still unwilling to look at Rockgut straight in the eye.

"Skipper, I've known you for a long time, and I trust you as any loyal soldier would his platoon. We've saved each other's lives more than once. I even look forward to having you as my successor when I retire. That's what I wanted you to be: a bright, shining example of what this agency is capable of producing; but instead I get _this_!"

Rockgut snarled as he threw down a report on his desk. Skipper eyed it momentarily before he bowed his head again.

"Agent Manfredi, K.I.A.; Agent Johnson, K.I.A.; Agent Hans, wanted for treason; and then you, now Denmark's Public Enemy Number One!" roared Rockgut as he all but ripped the report in two. "Do you how bad this is making the agency look like?"

"Sir, if I can explain - "

"Bah! What's the point? What happens in Denmark stays in Denmark." sighed Rockgut as he sank back down to his chair. "Their entire country wants you dead. You better be grateful that I pulled you out of there before they tore you to pieces and hung what was left of you in the town square."

"Yes sir, I am grateful, but - "

"You really messed up this time. The court would've had you discharged if it hadn't been for your past services to our country."

"Yes sir, but I really - "

"If it wasn't for me, you been rotting in Guantanamo or worse and - "

"Sir!" growled Skipper forcefully but carefully, aware that he was growling at his commanding officer.

"What?" said Rockgut expectantly.

"It's my personal opinion that I don't really need a team."

"What? You know the penguin credo right? '_No penguin swims alone'_?"

"But Sir, you don't have a team but you can still handle anything. I figure I just don't need a team."

"Yeah, but are you Buck Rockgut?"

Skipper's silence told him everything he needed to know.

"I don't care how long it takes Skipper, but you better find yourself a good team before I put you in one! And trust me, you ain't gonna like it." warned Rockgut with an air of finality. "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

Skipper gave a curt salute before exiting and marching himself to his quarters. He sat on his bunk, sighing as he eyed the three empty ones beside him. As much as he'd like to deny it, he had to admit to himself that Rockgut was right about two things: no penguin other than the legendary commando had made it far without a team, and Skipper was not Buck Rockgut. Finally, after much arguing between his brain and his gut, he decided to just grit the teeth he didn't have and get it over with.

* * *

_March 29th_

Skipper couldn't bear it anymore. Two months spent trying to find even one team member resulted in failure. The first time he drafted his team he was sure that he would never have to do so again.

'_Look how that turned out: two of them dead, the other turned on you and is responsible for why an entire country now hates you._'

Because of his attitude then, it seems all the good agents were taken, and Skipper's standards didn't help in the slightest. Skipper's characterization of 'good' was based only on two factors: they weren't stupid, and they weren't better than him. Such was the case with those two weeks. No team wants the weaklings, and Skipper knew that if he recruited anyone better than him, that penguin would eventually rally a mutiny just to be top dog, and Skipper would never bow down to someone who didn't rightfully earn it.

"There's no way I'm going to find a good team now." muttered Skipper as he tossed the file he was reviewing into a trashcan. "Why don't I just go down to the lab and see if I can clone myself."

Rockgut may not have thought of cloning, but for Skipper it was a win-win situation. He would have a team whose members were neither stupid nor better than him. As soon as he got off the elevator and into the Research Facility he knew this was the only way to get a good team. He walked over to a nearby tank containing a specimen, but was interrupted by someone bumping into his backside.

"What the - "

"Oh pardon me Sir, I was just passing by." said the scientist, his flippers carrying box upon box of machinery.

"No wait! You, stop!"

Skipper wasn't sure why he even said those words, but paused to study the scientist before him. He was tall, much taller than him, slightly thin, and had that odd, calculating demeanor about him, or would have if he didn't nervously look at Skipper.

"What's your name?"

"Er – it's um - Kowalski, Sir."

"Kowalski, eh?" mused Skipper, but diverted his attention to Kowalski rapidly muttering to himself.

"Come on Kowalski think! What does this commando want with you? Did you do anything bad lately? No, of course not; why would I? What if he's a spy and wants me dead? Should I run and tell my mother or should I try to see if he really isn't a spy? Come on, come on, Kowalski. Weigh your options…"

"Options?" repeated Skipper to himself.

The idea struck him with the force of an atomic bomb, and thus wasted no time to act.

"Hey, Kowalski? Do you give out options often?" asked Skipper as he quickly approached the intellectual.

"Well, of course, since I always calculate any and every possible outcome of a given situation. Why do you ask Sir?"

"Well, I want you and your options on the field."

Kowalski gasped loudly and stared at Skipper for a few seconds. Skipper thought he was going to run and call security, but almost jumped in surprise as Kowalski started hopping in joy.

"I can be an agent? Do you really mean it?"

"Umm, yeah. I am recruiting you to my team."

"OH GOOD GOLLY WALLY, IT"S FINALLY HAPPENING!" yelled Kowalski. "I'M GOING TO BE A FIELD AGENT! I'M FINALLY GOING TO - "

The rest of Kowalski's jubilations were cut short as one of the boxes he was carrying exploded. Skipper shielded himself, and quickly recovered to see the ashen-faced Kowalski coughing and waving away the blue-colored smoke.

"Kowalski? What are those?"

"These are my inventions." said Kowalski with admiration, acting as if it didn't just explode on his face.

"You're an inventor?"

"Well, not to brag, but I've been working on a few projects of mine." said the intellectual, looking at his inventions with pride.

Skipper smiled more to himself than the scientist. With someone as smart but timid as Kowalski, he could easily put him to good use, and considering the fact that he listened more to his gut than his brain, he could just use Kowalski for that. He had nothing to fear from him except being accidentally blown up. It seems his visit to the lab was much more rewarding than he had originally planned.

"So what do you say Kowalski? Are you in?" asked Skipper, confident of Kowalski's response.

"Of course Commander Sir!" yelled the intellectual, pulling off a sharp salute.

Skipper smiled as he returned the salute. If he needed to construct a team, he knew he had a definite start.

"Please, call me Skipper."

* * *

_May 7th_

Skipper smiled as he studied Kowalski's progress charts for the nth time. The intellectual had improved a great deal when he got taken under Skipper. The commando was deeply pleased when he learned that Kowalski had a passion for strategy and planning. Now that he had access to the War Games Room, his intuitive strategic thinking had grown by leaps and bounds.

Despite the outstanding progress of the intellectual, however, Skipper reasoned with himself that two is still not a team, and strategy and planning alone cannot ensure the success of missions. What Skipper needed was some muscle, someone who could add more firepower to the team. Question is where would he find such a cannon?

He was busy reviewing dossiers on potential candidates when Rockgut strode in.

"At ease Skipper." he said curtly in response to Skipper's salute. "It seems the council is willing to trust you again. I want you and your – er – teammate, to attend a court hearing with me."

Skipper remembered being taken by the commando to court hearings before, but those were the days when he still had Manfredi, Johnson, and – Skipper bit his beak down hard – Hans.

"Yes Sir." said Skipper before turning to the Game Room's microphone. "Kowalski, top side. Now."

Kowalski wasted no time in reporting to Skipper, but started in surprise as the gaze of Buck Rockgut settled on him. Instinctively, the intellectual looked down, not even daring to look the intimidating Commando straight in the eye.

"Let's go boys."

"What's the agenda Sir?" asked Skipper as he walked behind Rockgut.

"A few of our men incarcerated in the asylum are up for parole today. I reviewed their files, and I cannot, for the life of me, even begin to understand how these men were able to get a parole hearing in the first place!"

The two continued to follow Rockgut to the courthouse, and Skipper looked inside to see most of the high-ranking officers and doctors already inside. Rockgut took his seat on the high chair in the middle of the room, while Skipper took his seat on the panel to his right, Kowalski taking his seat beside his commander. Skipper went back to thinking about how he would be able to find that 'firepower'. Obviously Kowalski's invention couldn't cut it, since they more likely to explode on him than on the enemy.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the hearings of the first and second soldiers. He would have done the same for the third if he wasn't jerked out of his musings by the penguin, who was chained more heavily than the other prisoners. He was even muzzled. The metal mask covering his entire beak perked up Skipper's interest in him. He heard a voice to his right, but didn't take his eyes off the prisoner.

"Boys, let's just make this short and simple like the rest. I'd like to get back to my investigation of the Red Squirrel ASAP." said Rockgut, receiving approving nods from all around the room. "Former Corporal Rico, you were discharged from the military after suffering a psychotic breakdown precisely ten years ago. Your file here indicates that you detonated every bomb in the facility, attempted to smuggle weapons in your gut, swallowed eight of your squadron whole - who were only successfully extracted after forceful regurgitation - and whatever else I don't care to read. Nurse, you are responsible for his mental health. So, how is he doing?"

The she-dolphin in question stepped forward in response.

"_Doctor_ Doris, Commander. Mr. Rico here has progressed rapidly since his incarceration at our - "

Skipper didn't bother hearing the rest of the technical mumbo-jumbo. He was more focused on watching the mohawked psychopath on trial than listening to what his doctor had to say. Skipper wasn't the slightest bit appalled by his crimes. On the contrary, he was impressed by them. He looked at Kowalski to speak to him about recruiting this Rico to his team, but stopped as Kowalski seemed to be daydreaming. Skipper leaned in to see if he was somehow poisoned, but stopped when he heard the scientist's mutterings.

"Doris? Mmhmm Doris. Such a pretty name. Doris…?"

"Kowalski!" barked Skipper, almost smiling in amusement as the intellectual jumped and almost fell off his chair.

"Yes sir? What is it sir? Are we under attack sir?" Kowalski whispered frantically.

"No, we're not. And how many times have I told you, it's _Skipper_."

"Oh right. What is it sir – er – Skipper?"

"I think I found the third member of our team."

"Is it Doris!?"

"Doris? What? No! I meant that guy named Rico."

"Who?"

"Rico, the patient. Were you even listening at all?"

"No, I wasn't. I was too busy thinking about my - uhmm - next invention?"

"No you weren't! You were slobbering all over Doris!"

"No I wasn't and there's no evidence present as to prove the contrary." whispered Kowalski in one breath.

"Oh really? Well then, what's this?" bemused Skipper as he wiped the saliva off the side of Kowalski's beak. "Oh look! It's nothing but evidence. Now can we please get back to the more important matter at hand?"

"Aye-aye Skipper..."

"Commander Rockgut, permission to speak?" said Skipper, in the normal volume of his voice. Meanwhile, Kowalski felt disappointed that Doris had stopped speaking to listen to Skipper.

"Granted." said Rockgut, interested in what he had to say.

"Nurse Doris." Skipper began, watching Kowalski shudder as he said her name. "I'd like to have Rico here released into my custody and recruited into my unit."

"Are you insane?" shouted Doris. "And it's _Doctor_ Doris!"

"Possibly." said Skipper sarcastically. "I'm not the '_doctor'_ here so I can't really be sure."

"Corporal Rico shouldn't even be allowed to be paroled!" retorted Doris, crossing her flippers across her chest. "It is my professional opinion that this patient should not, under any circumstance, be allowed to depart this facility until he is deemed cured!"

"Well it is my professional opinion that your professional opinion is a stupid one."

Doris and Kowalski were the only ones that gasped. The others just stared at him with curiosity.

"EXCUSE ME!?" exploded Doris. "Do you have any experience at all in psychology or treating a multitude of patients with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Mr. – umm -"

"Skipper, Commander Skipper, and no, but I have fought a lot of dogs." said Skipper confidently. "Permit me to demonstrate."

"What? Your Honor, you can't possibly allow this!" said a mortified Doris.

"Nurse Doris, I couldn't care less about what this is all about; but if it gets me the hell outta here a lot faster, then I'm all earholes. Proceed Commander."

"Thank you your Honor." said Skipper as he approached the chained patient. "Unchain him."

"You can't do that!" scoffed Doris as the orderlies began to undo the chains binding Rico. "You'll have us all killed!"

"I appreciate your – er – professional opinion Doc, but right now I just need you to shut the hell up!" yelled Skipper, much to the Doris' chagrin. "You can thank me later."

As the last of the chains came loose, Skipper quickly glanced at Kowalski, whose head was buried in his flippers. He refocused his attention on Rico, and saw the long, jagged scar that graced the side of his face when the muzzle came off. The psychopath yelled and charged him as soon as the final chain snapped open. Skipper smiled and met his charge head on, dodging slightly to the left and kicking his midsection. Rico was winded and stooped, the momentum of his charge making him fall right into Skipper, who caught the maniac's head . He tried to break free, but Skipper twisted and strengthened his grip on Rico. The psychopath continued to struggle against Skipper's neck hold, but soon tired out and wordlessly admitted defeat.

"Now you can thank me." said Skipper as he released his grip on Rico, who slumped to the floor.

"For what?" snarled Doris. "Almost killing my patient?"

"For making him easier to deal with. I told you I've fought a lot of dogs, and when dogs know they're beat - "

A knowing smile formed on Skipper's beak as he watched Rico whimper and cease his struggling.

" - they submit."

"Outstanding!" yelled Rockgut. "I want this psychopath under Commander Skipper's custody immediately. Anything else? No? Adjourned!"

As usual, Rockgut was the first one out, followed by the other officers and staff. Doris gave Skipper a venomous scowl before leaving. Skipper petted his new team member on the head as Kowalski walked sadly over to him.

"Why so glum Kowalski?"

"I guess Doris knows I work for you, so I'll never get a date with her."

"Cheer up compadre. We got ourselves the third member of our squadron, and a rather unique one too. Besides, how are you so sure that she won't go out with you when you haven't even asked her yet? You're the one who's interested in her, not me."

"I'll go ask her right now!" exclaimed the lovestruck intellectual, vanishing in a blur.

* * *

_May 8th_

Skipper watched Rico's progress in the Game Room's monitor. The exercise was to test Rico's strength and endurance, and sure enough, he was able to complete the course with a much better record than anyone else's, including Skipper's own. If it wasn't for his psychotic demeanor, Skipper would have scrapped him like the rest. He moved to reset the course, but paused when Kowalski barged in and fell into a chair, sobbing.

"Well?" asked Skipper expectantly. He knew this was going to happen; what he didn't anticipate was his strategist's teary weakness.

"Doctor Doris made it perfectly clear that she likes me; she doesn't 'like' like me."

"How come?" said Skipper as Rico entered from a door to his right.

"She found out that I work for you." sobbed Kowalski, breaking down into tears upon reaching the end of his sentence.

Rico rolled his eyes and grumbled in disgust, and Skipper held back a laugh.

"Come on amigo! We got ourselves a world-class psychopath who can clear the S and E course level ten in two point five minutes. To me, that's better than a hundred dates."

"Yeah, better." said Kowalski with a contemptuous glance at Rico.

* * *

_September 11_

"You asked to see us Sir?" said Skipper as he and his team filed into Buck Rockgut's briefing room.

"Yes, I did. Skipper, we have an imminent threat coming from New York City." explained Rockgut as he handed out folders to each of the penguins, but hesitated before offering a folder to Rico. "Apparently, an upstart dolphin terrorist named Dr. Blowhole plans to sink the entire eastern seaboard using a device called a Wave Generator."

"Did he make any demands?" asked Skipper, looking up from Blowhole's dossier.

"We didn't receive any. He plans to sink it just to 'make the humans pay'; whatever that means. I want you and your team to stop him before he blows my country up."

"Affirmative Sir." said Skipper with a salute.

"Oh, and Skipper" said Rockgut as Skipper turned to leave.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you Sir. All right boys, let's go catch this oversized guppy."

* * *

_September 13_

"I told you to surrender...Skipper, isn't it?" yelled Blowhole as he aimed his laser gun at the penguin's head, buying enough time for his lobster henchmen to surround the trio.

"Yeah, and I told you to shut up!"

"It's a pity that I have to kill you now. It's said that the hallmark of a great villain is to have some hero constantly annoying him but never able to truly defeat him. Personally, I think you won't be able to amount to that, unless of course you can prove it."

"So what you're saying is that if I survive this, this will lead to a relationship where I keep beating you and you keep escaping and then come up with another plan to dominate the world?"

"Interesting. I'm beginning to doubt what I originally thought of you, but I still stay true to the point of killing you!"

Skipper eyed the dolphin's laser gun, and gave a signal behind his back to Rico. The maniac responded, and Skipper grabbed the handle of the regurgitated mirror firmly. Blowhole smirked and fired his gun, while Skipper raised the mirror and deflected it successfully. The beam reflected unto the lobster clustered in front of the penguins. Rico dealt quickly with the others while Kowalski ran to the control panel and tried to override the Wave Generator. Skipper found his way to Blowhole's platform and kicked the laser gun out of his flippers before punching his head.

"Gah!"

The force of the kick pushed Blowhole back and made him slam onto the rails of the platform. With a growl of annoyance, he pulled a dagger from the claw of one of his fallen henchmen and slashed at Skipper, who dodged in time and sent another kick to his face.

"Rico! Weapon!" called Skipper as he evaded another vicious slash.

He heard the sound of Rico regurgitating something up, and turned to catch it. Skipper's eyes widened in surprise as a cleaver came at him. He twisted to the side as it whizzed past him, but hit a recovering Blowhole in the process.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Skipper grimaced as Blowhole pulled out the weapon embedded in his right eye. He tossed the blade down in a rage.

"Skipper! Wave Generator disabled." called Kowalski from below.

A sound of crunching carapaces signaled that Rico finished off the last of the lobster henchmen. Blowhole made for the walkway to his right, but Skipper blocked it. The penguin commando looked behind Blowhole to see Kowalski and Rico surrounding Blowhole. The dolphin smiled as he pressed a button on his scooter, which then revealed rockets attached to it. As the rockets ignited, he pressed another button and the bars holding the platform and walkways up collapsed beneath him, taking the penguins with it.

"Farewell Skipper. I'll be back! You can be sure of that." yelled Blowhole, his voice laced with venom. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here is a parting gift, from me to you."

His scooter reached full power and rocketed up and out of the open skylight of the base. Skipper and the others heard a rapid beeping, and a computerized voice announcing: '_Self-destruct sequence initiated. Fifteen seconds until detonation._'

It was just the first of many self-destruct sequences his team would face.

* * *

_September 15_

"Sir? You wanted to see me Sir?" said Skipper as he made his way into Rockgut's office, alone.

"Yes Skipper, have a seat." said Rockgut,; his face was obscured by a folder he was reading.

After a few minutes, he slammed the folder down and looked Skipper straight in the eye.

"Blowhole got away." said Skipper, knowing full well what this conversation was going to be about.

"Of course he did, because you didn't have a good enough team." said Rockgut calmly.

"What? Sir, with all due respect, what do you mean by 'not good enough'?"

"You said it yourself: 'Blowhole got away'. Skipper, your team only has three members. I've read the official report. You've gone sloppy, with a fourth; you could have maximized your efficiency. Blowhole wouldn't have gotten away, and you wouldn't have gotten cornered by his lobsters so easily. I talked to Lieutenant Kowalski earlier. He said that with a fourth team member, those lobsters could have been cleared faster, which means Blowhole could have been taken. Do you understand what I'm saying Skipper?"

"I … I don't need a fourth man." said Skipper, trying and failing to keep the pain out of his voice.

"It's Hans, isn't it?" said Rockgut after a long pause. "He was your fourth."

He didn't need that melancholic nod to know that Skipper cared very deeply for his team. His team former team was broken, and the one responsible for it was one of Skipper's most trusted men.

"Skipper, you are one of the most talented and stalwart commanders I've ever known, but if you let your personal pain and experiences get in the way, then all your hard work would have been for nothing."

Skipper sat in silence, accepting every word since he knew it to be true.

"I understand you cared for Hans, loved him even. It's the same with everyone in this agency who has a team. We're all brothers and sisters here, never forget that. That's why it almost pains to issue this order: Commander Skipper, I'm putting you and your team on hiatus until you can prove to me that you can be as efficient with three members as you are with four, _or_ you can find a good fourth, whichever comes first. Dismissed."

Skipper left without another word. He knew why Rockgut did it, and he dared not reason with him. He walked to his team's quarters, wondering how to break the news to his team.

"So what did Commander Rockgut want you for?" said Kowalski without looking up from his clipboard.

"Well, we're on break." Skipper said emotionlessly.

"For what? Because Blowhole escaped? That's a little too harsh isn't it?"

Skipper tried to find a plausible excuse, but sighed instead. Rockgut was right; they were his brothers, just as Manfredi, Johnson, and Hans had been, and there was no way he could lie openly to his brothers. He explained to them what had happened to his former team, but was careful about what he said and which details were revealed. Some of them were just too painful, and the last thing he needed was to be perceived by his new team as emotional and weak. In the end, Kowalski was in awe, while Rico dozed off.

"It's alright Skipper, maybe we could use a break. Spend some more time training?"

Skipper nodded, and lay down on his bunk. He was glad to have Kowalski and Rico on his team, and he assured himself that he would do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

_December 24_

Skipper sighed heavily as he and his team entered Rockgut's office.

"You wanted to see us Sir?"

"Yes I do Skipper. I have a mission for you."

"A mission? But I thought we were on hiatus?"

"I know, but it's Christmas; might as well give you boys a little action. There are hooligans terrorizing the southern suburban districts. The other agents are busy, and those peacekeepers are slacking off, so I'm sending you to deal with them."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." said Skipper, accepting the map Rockgut gave him detailing the district. "Come on boys, we've got us some criminals to catch."

"Oh and Skipper." Rockgut called as the door opened. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you. You too Sir."

* * *

_December 25_

His team had been patrolling the district for twelve hours, but Skipper still continued the recon, making sure to have the entire district covered and all the troublemakers weeded out. He prided himself on this thoroughness, even on the smallest scale mission. He took to the alleyways while Kowalski and Rico shadowed him from the rooftops. He was still thinking about what Rockgut said about Hans. His betrayal stung Skipper deeply, and left him wondering what caused him to turn on him in the first place. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't see a little penguin running towards him until he crashed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" said the little penguin in a panicky voice.

Skipper took note of the British accent, which he quickly suspected to be fake. Before he could speak to the child, he looked behind him, whimpered, and dashed off to a nearby alley. Skipper stared at the spot where the child vanished, and began to tail him. He barely made a couple of steps when he was abruptly pushed aside by a group of cats.

"Get outta my way!" said a large and imposing black-furred cat with a deep voice as he pushed Skipper.

As soon as they were gone, Skipper whipped out his radio.

"Kowalski, Rico, we've got an assault on the alleyway near me."

"Already on it Skipper. We have a visual. Engage?"

"No, not yet. I want to see what they want with that youngling."

Skipper quickly rounded the corner and took off after the cats. The alleyway split into several other junctions, but Skipper followed the paw-shaped footprints in the snow. He hugged a corner and peered around it when he heard the black cat's voice.

"I'm going to show you how we do things around here. You don't run from me when I'm talking to you. Let's see you run now little bird!"

Skipper counted eighteen cats, including the black cat, which he presumed to be their leader. Easy enough, and Skipper couldn't bear to stand idly by any longer. He approached the gang and barked out, "Hey! You leave that kid alone."

The cats whipped around and saw Skipper standing there.

"Oh you again? Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way? said the black cat, whose meaty paw was clutching the child's throat tightly, keeping him suspended in air and slowly suffocating him.

"Yeah. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" yelled Skipper as he clutched his radio tighter. He looked up and saw the familiar shadows of Kowalski and Rico perched on the window above the black cat.

"What? Like you? By the looks of you, you couldn't even take a single punch from me."

"I might, but I know someone else who definitely can."

"And who is that?" hissed the black-cat with malice, clenching his fist tighter, causing the young penguin's eyes to bulge.

"RICO!"

With his psychotic laughter, Rico descended, landing in front of Skipper and facing the gang of cats.

"This guy? You've got to be kidding?" scoffed the black cat as he opened a nearby dumpster and tossed the child inside, slamming the lid down brutally. "But if it's a beating you want, my boys and I will be happy to oblige."

With those words, five of the cats charged, baring their claws and unsheathing knives and shivs. Skipper stood smiling as Rico grabbed the arm of one and, using him as a bat, knocked the other four out before delivering a knockout chop to the cat's skull. Out of the corner of his eye, Skipper saw Kowalski descend onto the dumpster, straining to lift its lid up. The black cat snarled and sent the rest out. Thinking Rico had enough of the fun, Skipper leapt into the fray.

"Oh you're in for it now bird." yelled the black cat as he aimed a punch at Skipper.

Skipper grabbed his fist and delivered a kick to his face, breaking two of his teeth. Rico regurgitated an improvised hockey stick and slammed it against the black cat's shinbone, making him roar in pain. The black cat shrugged Skipper off and ran, just as Kowalski got the lid open.

"Pursue and restrain boys." commanded Skipper, pointing at the fleeing form of the black cat.

Kowalski and Rico took off immediately after him, while Skipper walked over to the dumpster and helped the child out.

"Thank you sir. That was amazing sir!" said the youngling as Skipper hoisted him out of the dumpster.

"Don't mention it. What did those guys want anyway?"

"I don't know. I was just walking when they said they wanted to talk to me. They looked dangerous, so I got scared and I ran away."

"So they were just trying to bully you?"

"Yes sir. I'm mighty glad that you showed up sir. Thanks so much sir."

"You're welcome." said Skipper with a genuine smile. "And don't call me 'sir', it's Skipper."

"Oh, then thank you Skippah."

"Alright, let's get you home to your parents. Where do you live?"

"Well, I don't live anywhere Skippah. I don't know what happened to my parents either."

Skipper stared at the youth. A homeless orphan all alone on Christmas? It didn't seem right, and something about the youngling tugged at the feelings Skipper tried so hard to bury.

"Skippah? Um, I have nowhere else to go, so can I go with you Skippah?"

He held back the instinctive 'no' in his throat. There was something that intrigued Skipper about this little penguin. Now he wanted to join them; was this little child destined to fill the void Hans created both within the team and himself? He highly doubted it, but there was something wrong with leaving a child all alone out here in the snow. Skipper sighed and looked at the young penguin in the eye. He had to know if he really wanted this.

"Why?"

"I want to learn how to fight like you so I can protect myself and others. And the way you and that Rico guy helped each other, I want that too. I want to have a family like yours."

Ah, why did he have to use that word: _Family_. A voice spoke in the back of his mind, so familiar, yet feeling so alien.

'_We're all brothers and sisters here; never forget that._'

He breathed in deep, and stared at the youth with admiration. Somehow, he knew he had already decided.

"Alright. You can come with us."

"Really? You mean it Skippah? Oh yay!" cried the penguin jubilantly, dancing before Skipper.

"Of course. But you know you'll have to take orders from me right?"

"Aye aye sir!" chirped the little bird, raising his flipper to his brow in a salute.

Skipper couldn't help but chuckle at the wrong way the youngling saluted. It didn't matter; he would teach him how to do it properly, and much more. The commando stared at his new recruit with a smile. He would never be able to fill the hole that Hans left in him, but maybe he can create something new, something much better in him. Smiling, Skipper raised his own flipper in salute.

"At ease … Private."

* * *

_Present Day_

Skipper watched his team train vigorously, working together to solve the obstacle course he crafted for them. He remembered how he recruited each one of them into his unit, and the memories left him smiling.

"Rico … more power! Private … more speed! Kowalski … more action!"

While the others bolstered their performance, he remembered the letter he received from Rockgut before he disappeared on a quest to find the Red Squirrel, a quest that would later claim his sanity:

'_Good to have you back Skipper; I'm glad you found a fourth member. I know it's hard because of Hans, but I'm pleased that you pulled through. So I think you're ready to command the unit independently. I've got agents spread all over the country, and I'm having your team deployed to New York City, specifically the Central Park Zoo. Perfect place to keep a low profile. Keep an eye on things on the east._

_Best of luck,_

_Commander Buck Rockgut_

He was prepared to give his life if it meant saving theirs if it came to that, and he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Despite all the occasional disagreements, quarrels, arguments, and fights with his team, he would never have it any other way. He then remembered the wisest words Rockgut had imparted to him, something which he now lives by: '_Family: We're all brothers and sisters here; never forget that._'

And Skipper never did.


End file.
